


Too Late

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: It shouldn't have been her. Anyone but her.





	Too Late

James raced through the massacre, eyes scanning the many bodies that were lying on the ground from this latest gun battle. RG hasn’t returned with the others, and he had sprinted ahead to find her. 

Her black hoodie was seen by his keen eyes, now changing direction to get to her side. “RG!” he screamed, falling onto his knees and pulling her towards him. A quiet grunt showed she was alive but not doing well. “Oh, love. I’m here, don’t worry. I’m here now.” James tried reassuring the hurt girl, moving his hand to pull her closer into his lap. 

His breath caught in his throat as he pulled his hand away from the warm, wet, sticky feeling on his fiancée’s side. His hand was a deep red, wet and stained in blood. She had been shot. 

“James?” RG cried out weakly, her eyes slowly fluttering open to look at the dirty man cradling her in his arm. Tears shone in his eyes as he looked at her, broken in his lap. 

“Yes, love, I’m here,” he murmured, kissing her forehead. “I’m not leaving you.”

The smaller girl coughed, a trail of crimson dropping down her chin. James wiped it away with his thumb as she shuddered in his arms. Her eyes met his, practically pleading for something to be done, for her to be okay. He lent down, gently pressing his lips to hers. 

“I love you, James. So much,” RG choked out when he pulled away, her breathing getting shallower. James placed his hand on her cheek and she grabbed it, keeping it there.

His thumb stroked her face. “J’s coming with a doctor, love. You’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be fine. I love you.” She smiled a weak smile, her eyes closing and her hand going limp. Tears flowed from James’s eyes as he realized the love of his life was gone and nothing could bring her back now. 

J, Frost, and a medic ran up to where James was kneeling on the ground. Muffled sobs could be heard coming from the distraught man as he buried his face in the limp girl’s hair, begging for her to come back. 

His stomach sunk as J realized he’d lost another one. Not just another squad member, but his family and one of the few people he cared about in this world.


End file.
